The Fix
by ButterflyCryx
Summary: "There are moments in your life when you just need someone to save you" Lucky for Regina and a comatose Henry, someone does indeed come to their rescue. AU. Eventual SwanQueen.


**Author's Note: This is a fanfiction piece I have been working on. This is completely AU, meaning alternate universe. If you have any questions regarding this story, please feel free to leave them in a review. Enjoy!**

Title: **The Fix**

T.V Show: **Once Upon a Time**

Genre: **Hurt/Suspense**

Chapter(s): **1/10**

**The Crash**

It was October 16th, 2008. The autumn leaves had just begun to fall from the skinny trees, creating scattered piles around them. The skies were a dull grey and the atmosphere was thick with different sounds. There were passing vehicles, children laughing, and adults interacting with one another. It was a typical late afternoon in the town of Storybrooke, Maine. Pedestrians loomed on the sidewalks, making way to their destinations. Regina Mills, known as the towns official Mayor, sat in her black Volkswagen while sipping her coffee. She took small sips since the liquid was still scorching hot and continued to quietly observe her surroundings. She was currently parked outside of Granny's, a sad little diner with minimum service. Regina tried to shut the shabby thing down mutiple times now, advocating that it would put the store owners out of their misery, but failed when they refused to give it up. _Too bad, I could've done so much with this lousy place, _Regina thought as she suddenly noticed a familiar little face smiling widely on the other side of her window.

The brunette's brown eyes lit up immediately as she returned the sweet gesture. She rolled the window down and was soon greeted by Graham, who just caught up with the eight year old.

"Please don't kill me, I picked him up from school and he decided to run –" He expressed, taking short breaths in between his words. Regina put his excuse into a halt with the single motion of her hand.

"I get it, Sheriff. Just don't let it happen again."

The man nodded in obedience then watched Henry climb into the car (after taking two minutes to open it, rejecting his mothers help) and sit on Regina's lap.

"Hey mom!" The boy exclaimed, putting both arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. The woman of authority shut her eyes and accepted her sons affection. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips or the small frown after he innocently let go.

"I made you something, but you have to close your eyes." Henry said, shaking his bookbag off as he sat it on his lap. Regina chuckled then spoke.

"Did you now? Well, I guess I'll close them then."

Graham laughed as Regina closed her eyes then began to peek. She only did this to tease her son, expecting a reaction.

"I said no peeking, mom!" The small boy complained, hiding the surprise object from his mothers sight. The brunette wrinkled her nose then covered her eyes with both hands.

"Can you see?"

"Yes…"

"Mom! You can't see yet!"

Stifling a laugh, the Mayor sighed.

"Okay, I can't see now."

Graham, feeling misplaced, began to walk off and let the mother and son have their moment.

"Okay, open them!" Henry exclaimed, awaiting Regina's reaction. The mother, feeling a pint of excitement course throughout her body, immediately opened her eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. Her son was holding a rectangular-shaped piece of dry clay, the words '_For Mommy' _surpressed into it, along with the imprint of his small hands. Regina tried to hold back her defiant tears as she grasped the gift with her slightly trembling fingers.

"Do you like it?"

"Henry I-I love it. It's beautiful sweetheart, thank you."

"You're welcome!"

Regina placed a light kiss on her sons forehead then gave him a genuine smile.

"It's the most lovely gift you have ever given me. Now, shall we proceed home or…"

"No! I want some ice cream! Can we go inside Granny's?" The eight year old asked, staring at his mother with hopeful eyes.

Knowing her son would have that idea in mind, Regina laughed.

"That's fine dear. Go ahead and order what you want. Here's the money and do not drop it, okay?"

"Okay."

Regina watched her son trott away, a pang subsiding in her heart. She began to stare at the gift Henry gave her just a minute ago and ran a smooth hand over it. The Mayor couldn't honestly remember the last time someone had given her something like this, something that displayed their love for her. Sighing, she placed the very valuable object in her own bag and waited for her son to return. As usual, her mind began to wander.

_Henry is the only one who truly loves me, the only thing I have in this ridiculous town. My son is the only thing I have to live for, _Regina admitted to herself subconsciously. It was the truth and she knew it. Since the day she got custody of Henry, she had feared someone in particular would try to take him away; her sweet, perfect little boy away and she would never get to see that charming smile again. The thought alone was enough to send shivers throughout her spine as the inevitable paranoia got the best of her. That little boy was the closest thing she had to love, the only person she let into her distraught and broken heart. She of course didn't expect to get so attached to the child, only taking him in because her loneliness was getting the best of her and after going through three cats, a dog and a goldfish, she firgured a mere pet just wouldn't do. So somewhere along the fine lines of changing diapers, cleaning stuffy noses and patching up scraped knees, she learned to love again. Even if it didn't last as long as she wanted, thanks to the memories of her past life resurfacing, she was grateful she had Henry to temporarily forget.

Lost in deep thinking, Regina hadn't noticed small hands struggling to open the car door again. She snapped out of her haze and helped her son.

"Be careful with that, don't let it get on my seats." She quickly ordered, receiving a nod in return.

"Mom, can we have _lazagnia _for dinner?"

Regina snorted at Henry's mispronounciation and corrected him after.

"It's lasagna, love. Okay, we'll have it for dinner." As she replied, Regina started the car and drove down the street.

"Yay! Can I put cheese on it?"

"Yes Henry, you can."

"Kay! Mom, can we –" Henry was violently cut off as Regina's car suddenly collided with another, impacting the opposite side of her.

**The side her son was currently sitting in.**

_To be continued…_


End file.
